


dancing in the rain

by miyou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Implied Obsession, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Self-Reflection, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyou/pseuds/miyou
Summary: Elite Four Circe spends some time reflecting on her choices in the rain.





	dancing in the rain

Circe quite liked rain. She always had; well, at least the calm precipitation that sprinkled Sinnoh on some occasions, especially near the Pokemon League, the soft pitter-patter and twinkling of the gemstone-like raindrops colliding with grass, glass, and pavement. It was a nice sound-- calming, definitely, one of the most lovely things in life. The sweet aroma of petrichor that came after was lovely, too, injecting the belief one dribble at a time that, perhaps, good things did stay.

In somewhat of a sad way, she found it funny. If anyone saw her like this they’d probably think she was possessed. After all, she was busy many days, so tranquil occurrences such as this one didn’t happen often, and her clothing was... different, to say the least.

It was rare that Circe could enjoy times like these, out in rubber rain boots, her hair down and waving in the calm wind, an umbrella slung over her shoulder covered by a nice jacket. She felt so free out in the rain. It was like... she could relate to it in some silly way, no matter how strange that may have sounded to others.

Droplets fell from the greyed-out sky, clouds dull and drooping in the middle, full with water on the verge of bursting, like a blanket hung from four points. Or perhaps it was more similar to a magical carpet soaring through the sky, dipping down in its center because of the weight of its rider? Well, whatever it was like, it was nice. Very nice.

But lonely, too.

Drops of the cold liquid fell upon Circe’s face as she relaxed the umbrella, turning her head up towards the mottled sky. It was lonely, she realized, allowing a small bubbly chuckle to escape from the coils of her chest into her throat, then out of her lips. I’m so lonely.

Even she could admit it was her fault, though.

Circe reached a delicate hand up to cover her mouth, still giggling pitifully, before turning her nose down to the darkened stone floor. Rain still dotted her cheeks, cold, but warm ones grew on her heavy eyelashes now, too. They dropped from her eyelids, joining their frozen friends below to maybe warm them in some way.

_I wish I could be with them._

She removed her dainty fingers from her lips, letting them drop to her side, before bringing them up and into her coat pocket. Teardrops joined raindrops on her fragile, thin cheeks, amalgamating into salty orbs of lukewarm water, before streaming down and off of her chin. Times like these made her think, it seemed, and that was just something she couldn’t get past.

It was welcomed, however. Thinking about meaningless things didn’t seem to be a big part of her life anymore, and when these times came, that’s all she did: think about the meaningless stuff, like... what were they having for dinner? Maybe she’d make it. It wasn’t like she ate at the table with the others often, anyway, but she still enjoyed cooking. When’s the next contest? Should she attend? What was Sarina’s book she was reading about this time? What was Finn---

Oh.

It always came back to him, didn’t it?

She tried to keep it back, but as the tears pooled in her tear ducts, blurring her already off-put vision, she decided to let it go. Thoughts of the man she adored and stood by flooded her senses, seemingly swirling around the crevices of her brain in ways she thought not possible. They tickled the sides of her head, right below her eyes, sending more waves of tears down her cheeks.

Some of the thoughts she had were simple: _He looks so amazing in red. What is he feeling now? What is he doing now?_ But, others... they were a little painful.

_Does he like me, even in the slightest? Does he love me? Will he ever love me?_

It hurt because she already knew the answers.

Circe swiped her sleeve over her clumped-together eyelashes, sniffing, before turning her nose back up to the grey sky to chuckle. They bubbled up and out of the cauldron of her stomach, rising slowly up her throat, growing stronger by the second, before escaping in a chorus of laughter. Tears sprang to her eyes once more, dripping off in streams down her nose and cheeks, religiously following the tracks the rain had already created.

She released the umbrella from her soft clutches, holding her hands out to let the rain smother them. The liquid flowed down and off of her palms, coating her fingers with a comforting wetness. With another laugh, she shed herself of her coat, then her boots, leaving herself barefoot in the rain.

The woman leapt, turning her body and swirling this way and that, hips moving along to a calming imaginary beat. She threw her hands to the sky, dipping herself back on one foot, chin pointed towards the clouds. Abruptly, Circe threw herself forward, back onto the soles of her feet and, then, onto her toes. She leapt through the air, skirt flowing perfectly along her legs as they extended, before she gracefully landed, still on her toes. From there, finally, in the midst of the growing storm of rain, she twirled, her hair still cloud-like but but whipping around her like a picture frame, water cascading from the locks in such a way they looked like stars. 

And, just like that, she was done.

Circe was still sobbing, yet it was bittersweet, the joy that flourished throughout her chest burning almost too painfully for her to handle. She dropped to her knees, then, watching as the clouds parted every so slightly to reveal the starry night sky. Dark blues and purples shone above through the crack in the blanket of sorrow. Circe was entranced, and it was no mystery, her hands on her now skinned legs as she gawked up at the stars above.

A trembling smile grew across her lips as the clouds once again covered the rip. Circe finally stood, soaked and dirty, but she didn't care. With shaking limbs, she retrieved the umbrella, coat, and shoes, before tip-toeing back inside.


End file.
